


Monster Under my bed

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [67]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fucking, Halloween, Human/Monster Romance, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, Monsters, Other, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Terato, Teratophilia, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, monster fucking, teratophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: What happens when the monster under the bed becomes attached to it's human? When it's human doesn't fear it anymore?KINKTOBER DAY 25PROMPT: MONSTERFUCKING
Relationships: Chase Collins (The Covenant)/Original Character(s), Chase Collins (The Covenant)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hallowe'en [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 25  
> PROMPT: MONSTERFUCKING
> 
> Prompt: “Do you think keeping your eyes closed will keep you safe?” The monster murmured. “That’s a child’s fantasy.”  
> A nail scraped gently down the protagonist’s back. The protagonist lashed out and felt nothing. “Or maybe,” the monster continued slyly. “I’m only here when your eyes are closed.” Hands snatched the protagonist’s tight. “Open your eyes, [name],” the monster said.

As far back as she could remember, she had a monster underneath her bed. When she was quite young, it scared her. But the older she became, it intrigued her. Where did it come from? How long had it been under her bed? Did it stay there when she was gone? Was it tied to her or the bed, the room, the house? Her fear lessened as her curiosity grew, until she wasn’t afraid of it anymore.  
She finished brushing her hair and stepped out of the in-suite bathroom. A man stood in her bedroom. She covered her mouth mid-scream. He flashed her a smile.  
“Bryan! Dammit!” She slugged his shoulder. “You scared the shit out of me.”  
“Sorry, babe. I wanted to sneak in your window.” He stepped up to her and placed his hands on her hips. He licked his lips and hummed in appreciation at the skimpy nightgown she wore. “This is what you wear to bed?”  
She groaned and rolled her head on her neck. “Bryan, stop.”  
“No, I like it. I like it. It’s innocent but sexy too.” He dropped his hand between her legs. “You wearing panties?”  
“Yes.” She hissed and pushed his hand away. “My parents are right down the hall. You have to go.”  
“I promise we’ll be quiet.” She didn’t know that Bryan had made the decision that they’d go all the way tonight. Her confusion came to an abrupt end when he tossed her onto the bed and pinned her. She squeaked in surprise.  
The space under the bed darkened, thickened. Bryan struggled to get her to do what he wanted and she struggled to get him to stop. Neither of them noticed the brackish fog that crept across the floor.  
She felt the change in the air as the monster rose up at the foot of the bed. Her eyes widened, pupils constricted in fear then dilated in awe. She stopped fighting.  
Bryan grinned. “That’s it, babe. Just let it happen.” The monster tapped his shoulder with an obscenely long talon. Bryan froze then slowly looked over his shoulder.  
The monster swept forward, it’s eternal cowl surrounding the teenage boy’s face. “Boo.” The boy stammered and scrambled off the bed. Whatever he’d seen within terrified him more than anything else ever had in his life. The monster hovered above the floor in an inky dark. Bryan continued to stumble backwards until his palms came against the window.  
“No! Stay away!” He ducked out the open window and was gone.  
The monster turned to her on the bed. She swallowed and sat up, tugging the nightgown the tops of her thighs. “Thank you.” It nodded then it was gone. She hadn’t noticed it had put the bedside and bathroom lights out. They now filled the room with a warm glow.

She sat in front of her mirror, wiping off the makeup from her date. This is one was ok. He had potential, gentlemanly and talkative. Dinner had been nice; drinks had been nicer. The spark his kiss left on her lips had been the nicest. She smiled as she brushed her hair out of the up do and into a ponytail. She finally noticed the monster watching her from the darkest corner.  
“You look rather glum tonight.” In fact, it appeared to be pouting. She could have sworn its long arms were crossed over its chest. It didn’t respond. She scooped up her heels and tossed them into the closet, padding barefoot through the ankle-deep fog she’d grown accustomed to. “Would you unzip me, please?”  
“Of course.” She held her ponytail away from the zipper and the monster delicately took the zip between its talons and lowered it down her back. “You like this one.”  
“Yes.” She slipped out of the dress and walked across the bedroom in her panties. “Does that…” She paused with her hand on the drawer. “That’s why you’re pouting.”  
“I am not pouting. Monsters do not pout.”  
“Well you are and they do, obviously. Because you are.” She opened the drawer. Its faint growl warned her that she was pressing its buttons. “I don’t know what you expect me to do, Chase. I can’t live my life alone.”  
“You are not alone. You have me.”  
She turned around with the nightgown in her hands. “Yes, I have you. My friend and my protector…but you didn’t start out as such.”  
“No, but you’re different than other humans.”  
“Not as much as you think.”  
The monster whipped her around, its hand going to her throat. “Are you just a meat sack then?” Its hand tightened around her throat, constricting her airway and slowing the flow of blood. The darkness inside its cowl took her back to the night he’d terrified her old boyfriend Bryan to the point his hair had gone white.  
She licked her lips and grabbed onto his wrist with both hands. “Chase-“  
“You remember that fear you felt as a child? Before your curiosity outgrew your common sense? I can make you feel that fear again.” It leaned in closer. “You would taste so sweet now. Not as pure as you would have been had I eaten you when you were a child…”  
“Eat me?”  
“Down the bones…further…marrow tastes like ambrosia if I can ‘frighten you to your bones’.” It flung her onto the bed. She instinctively closed her eyes, squeezing them shut. Its voice had gone deeper, practically a purr. It sounded like it was right above her. “Do you think keeping your eyes closed will keep you safe?” The monster murmured, its breath smelled like brine and cold metal. “That’s a child’s fantasy, my love.”  
She startled. My love? Was that why he hated her going out on dates? Did she just call Chase a ‘he’? She realized now that her monster had been growing more masculine as the years went on and less androgynous.  
A nail scraped gently down between her breasts, making her chest hitch. It continued down her soft belly, making the muscles contract. She lashed out and felt nothing then her wrists were caught. Fingers locked tight with hers and her arms were pinned to the bed on either side of her head. “Or maybe…” His breathy whisper tickled her ear and neck. She didn’t know whether to be afraid or aroused. Her body didn’t know which to choose so it went with both. He hummed slyly at the uptick in her pulse and respiration and the flood of arousal to her cunt. He could scent the blood on her engorged clit and labia. He licked his lips in anticipation. “You use to think I was only here when you closed your eyes.” His breath fell against her lips as he positioned himself between her legs.  
Legs she let fall open. Because despite her rekindled fear, she knew Chase. He was her monster. She trusted him. She loved him? Her thighs pressed to a humanoid waist. “Open your eyes, my love.”  
Her eyes fluttered open then. Her chest swelled with terror and desire, something that should be humanly possible. “Chase…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After several requests, here's the second part.

It wasn’t possible. Yet, here he was. Her monster. The curve of his talon caressed her cheek. He leaned over her. His black cowl and robe were gone. His hands were black. That blackness spidered up his alabaster forearms to the thick, corded with muscles of his upper arms that met muscular shoulders.  
“Look at me, my love.” His deep whisper intoxicated her, enchanted her. Her eyes fluttered open, then she demurely looked upon his face from under her brow. And he was gorgeous. Her breath left her. He was haunting and yet perfect. His eyes were solid black with an iris of fire. The black spread from his abysmal eyes on his pale, handsome face like it had his arms. He grinned. Lips, the luscious red color of freshly spilled blood, spread into a wicked grin. Wicked and wicked sharp.  
“Chase?”  
“You ask that as if we’ve never been here before.” She tilted her head, her fear lost to her confusion. The sharp points of his talons scratching ever so lightly up her thigh. He clicked his tongue. “Now darling, you wound me. I expend a lot of energy to enter your dreams. Especially when I no longer get your fear.” He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, scenting the air. “Even now, it fades…” A long, twisty slick tongue flicked out of his mouth to lick his lips. “But what it’s replaced with is so much more tantalizing…”  
Comprehension finally dawned. A frown covered her surprise. “It was you.” And now, she recognized his features under his natural coloring?  
“Aye.” His devilish smirk made her raise an eyebrow. “Oh come now, you enjoyed it. You cannot lie.”   
She swallowed. He was right. “Why not say something sooner?”  
“Would you have accepted me?”  
“Yes.” He cocked his head incredulously. “Chase. I would have.”  
“And yet, you haven’t attempted to touch me.”  
“I don’t…” She bit her lip. “I didn’t think I could.”  
“Do you want to?”  
She licked her lips. Her heart pounded in her chest. He grinned. “Do you want me to?”  
He clicked his tongue. “Darling little one.” His tone was scolding. She reached her hand up but pulled it back before it touched his skin. “Touch. Me.”  
She did as he bade. Both her hands touched his broad, muscular chest. It felt slightly cool to the touch but the longer her hands remained on his flesh, it warmed. She couldn’t be sure if he leeched the heat from her if his body produced it.  
Chase closed his eyes and savored the touch he’d longed for for years. Her hands continued their exploration of his body. Roaming over his taut abdomen, thick arms, impressive back and ass until she could reach no further. Then they came away. His eyes fluttered open to see her reach for him. She cupped his face. Her thumbs caressed his cheek and his bottom lip. He kissed that thumb then bit it lightly. She gasped at the sharpness of his teeth.  
He darted forward and claimed her lips, making her squeak in surprise. He tasted like a mouthful of ocean water. His long, serpentine tongue wrestled with hers, tasting every bit of her mouth. He pulled back at the first push of her hands. She lay panting underneath him. His gaze fell to her heaving breasts and he finally gave into the need to taste her flesh. She sighed at the brush of lips and teeth. He reached between her thighs and touched her pussy lips gently. He played her clit expertly and his long fingers found her spot as if they’d known all along. She briefly considered the prospect of his watching her masturbate or watching her have sex. It made her clench around him and shudder. He groaned against her nipple. His fingers pressed against her sweet spot and strummed her clit until he had her arching back on the bed but he didn’t stop. He used her slick pussy juices to coat his finger and pushed inside her asshole with little resistance that made her shudder and shake as she came a second time.  
Chase fingered her slowly, pulling all the way out to the tips and pushing back in, massaging her clit just slow but firmly. Her thighs trembled around his slim waist. He lowered his body to hers. His mouth suckling over her pulse. He moaned in delight. “Whoever decided innocence and purity tasted better was an idiot.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because pleasure tastes infinitely better.” He shoved his fingers against her sweet spot hard enough to send a spike of pleasure into her gut. She grunted and arched her back.  
“Fuck! Chase!” She dug her nails into his back. He hissed and struck like a viper at her throat. His teeth punctured her skin but deep enough to bruise and draw blood but not deep enough to be a mortal wound. She gasped and flinched at the sudden pain.  
He groaned as his deceptively soft and tender tongue lapped at the crimson droplets. His fingers didn’t let up on the pressure. Her legs began to shake. “Give it to me, my love. Give it to me.”  
“Chase, please!” He lifted his head, leaning over her. He’d seen her in moments of pleasure...self-pleasure and with other men. But this...this was so much more poignant and delicious. A thing of beauty.  
“You’re almost there….give it to me, my love. I can feel you trembling. Let it go.”  
She opened her eyes. When had she closed them? The ring of flames in his eyes nearly glowed. No, they glowed. They glowed within the darkness of his eyes. She was struck by the horrific beauty of him. Chase. Her monster. In that moment, her orgasm swept over her. Her heart stopped for a beat. La petite morte.  
Chase drew in a deep, chest-filling breath, drawing down that small taste of death and her drowning pleasure. She felt a tug at her essence. He reared up, his cowl appeared from the ether and swelled behind him. He threw his head back as he thrust into her, filling her completely.  
“Chase!” She gasped and reached for him.  
“My love.” His arm seemed impossibly long as he reached to caress her cheek. His fingers were no longer blunt, as they’d been inside her. She covered his hand with hers and locked their fingers, drawing his thumb to her mouth. He groaned as she licked and sucked the slender, wicked digit. His hips pistoned, every vein and ridge of his cock rubbing on the ridges of her walls. His chest began to pant though he had no need of the air.  
Her body quivered. His cowl dropped around them, forming a cocoon. He lowered his forehead to hers. Her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts. Her thighs shook. Pressure built inside him. Unfamiliar pressure behind the pleasure.  
“You are mine.”  
“Yes, Chase.”  
“And I am yours.”  
“Yes, my love.”  
“My love.” He cradled her face in his hands, fucking her into the mattress until he could last no longer. His body shuddered hard as the pressure finally exploded. She fell limp to the bed. He collapsed onto her, breathing coolly in the crook of her neck. Her nipples pulled tight at the drastic temperature difference between her hot body, his warm body and his cool breath.  
Her fingers combed through the soft, fluffy hair on his head. She smiled, surprised that it wasn’t lanky and greasy. He sighed against her shoulder. His fingers playfully caressed her nipple. When she spoke, her voice wavered slightly. “Chase?”  
“Yes, little one?”  
“You’re not going to leave?”  
“No, my love.”  
“But you are going to eat me.”  
He grinned and nipped her throat, again playfully. “You can count on it.”


End file.
